


One Door Opens

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Undercover, Undressing Coulson, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "One Door Closes" feels.  Coulson finds Skye and feels the need to persuade her to come back with him.  Skye plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Coulson meet again and have to play along.

“Do you…come here...to…practice your earthquake powers often?”  
  
She fought the urge to turn on her perch, sitting alone at the bar, the sound of his voice reverberating against her ear.  The nerves and the slight lilt in it.

Thinking a lot about vibrations lately.

The mixture of her own fear and excitement match, though.

It's just...his voice. It floods her with  _feelings_. 

What is he doing here, on the other side of the world?  
  
“Only when the Hulk borrows my place for the weekend,” she answered.  
  
“That's not why I took you there,” he said, lowering his tone, suddenly too serious.  But that was doing things to her, too.  She could see one jacket-clad elbow now on the bar next to her. “You know that.”  
  
She still hadn't looked up at him, in fact she looked away, searching the crowded nightclub to see if anyone familiar was about.   Someone who might notice them together.

“Yes. I know."

Eyes darting over him, she was surprised to find him looking a bit undone. His undercover persona.  
  
She’d always wanted to do undercover Coulson.   _With_  Coulson, she corrected herself.   _With_.  
  
Sighing at the vee of his unbuttoned shirt,  she sat up as he cleared his throat.  
  
“Pulling out all the stops,” she said to his amused expression.  
  
He pursed his lips, like he was thinking one thing but giving it a careful edit before he spoke.  
  
“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, tilting his head a little.

“The last time I heard from anyone,  _May,_  told me SHIELD was coming for me,” she said, turning on the stool towards him, her knees brushing against his pants.

“Are you going to let me explain?”

“What do you think?” she answered, raising her eyebrows.  She looked around again. “People here...know me,” she warned. "And they don't like outsiders."

"Then let's pretend we're strangers," he said, lifting his hand as the bartender made his way towards them. "What would you like... _umm_?"

"Tiffany," she said, following his opening, flashing a brilliant Tiffany-esque smile. "You  _look_  like a man that can afford Japanese Whisky," she said, pressing her teeth together.

"Going right for my pocket book," he chuckled, locking eyes with her.

"In that general direction," she said, watching the muscles in his jaw tense.

"What the lady asked for," he said, leaning to the bartender. "Make that two. Neat."

"I'm visiting from out of town," he continued, game face on. "Heard the nightlife here is really...varied."

She clicked her tongue. "Depends on who you know. I didn't catch your name..."  

"Wallace," he said. "Wallace Christopher."

"Ah."

Picking up her glass as it was set down next to her, she nodded at him, biting her lower lip as he played it cool.  She took a drink.

"Mmm....so good." She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring it, and then opened them again. "And what do you do for a living,  _Wallace_?"

"I'm in between things at the moment," he answered, raising his eyebrows and tapping with one finger on the bar top.  "Right now, I'm on vacation.  My next gig, though? I'm planning a hostile takeover," he said, beginning to draw circles on the bar.

She started to laugh, then he joined in.  They both took another drink as he watched her from behind his glass.

"Amazing," she huffed, tossing her head, as his index inched forward to touch her wrist. "Some recent investors I've met, they might have a particular White Knight interest.  What are the chances?" she asked, leaning in closer to him, letting her knee brush against his thigh. "That we're both in the same line of work?"

"Rare to impossible?" he answered intently, both his arms on the bar, drink in hand. "Fate must have brought us together."

"Fate," she repeated, flickering her eyes, picking up her glass.  "Here's to fate, then."

They clinked their drinks together and then she tossed back the expensive whiskey all at once.

He huffed a little at that, setting his glass down.

"I can set a meeting up," she asked, touching the front of his shirt with her fingertips. "But, it'll take some serious convincing for them to buy in."

"I'm not staying very far from here," he suggested. "Maybe I should convince you, first?"

"I bet I'd like that."


	2. Tanghulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Coulson catch up and she feeds his sweet tooth.

The stepped out into the night as he popped open an umbrella above them.

"Don't bother with that," she said. 

Rainy season.  Everything was wet.

The neon reflected against the shallow puddles of water below and he closed the umbrella, feeling mist start to dampen his hair.

As she started walking along he looked down at her arm, brushing his fingers over her skin.

"Your bruises are gone."

"I can control my powers, Coulson," she said, feeling free to talk now that they were out of the nightclub and on the move.

"That's wonderful," he said, looking elated and relieved all at once.

"What happened to the team?" she asked.

"Hunter and Fitz are with me," he said. "May and the others..."

He began telling her everything about the last 72 hours as they walked.  The other SHIELD taking the Playground, May telling him to come get her and staying behind with the team.  Hunter arriving with the details of Gonzales' base of operations and their capabilities.  How Fitz had left the Playground and he figured out how to track Gordon's dimension hopping by tracing residual particles using the same idea they'd had with Tobias. 

"So, you're here to kidnap me again," she laughed, stopping at the corner.

" _Skye._ "

"It's a thing.   _That happened_ ," she teased, leaning towards him again when she noticed a man in the distance watching them.

He slipped his hands around her waist, following her lead.

"I know something you'd like," she said, slipping her hands under his jacket, feeling the muscles in his stomach tense under her hands. "C'mon."

Hooking her arm through his, she lead him across the street and turned back to him, eyes shining, as her fingers slid down his arm, over his wrist, hooking his fingers in hers as she tugged him further down the street towards the carts of the street food vendors.

Ducking her head around, she finally found the one she was after, stopping in front of its rows of sticks with glistening candied fruits impaled on them.

"Tanghulu," she said.  "Not quite Little Debbie's," she added, her eyes sliding over at him. "But, I know how you love your sweets." 

He started eyeing the different varieties, and his hand was moving against hers, his thumb brushing into her palm. 

Licking his lower lip thoughtfully, he glanced back to find her staring at him, not even attempting to hide her appreciation of him.

“You want to share one?” he asked, sliding an arm around her waist.

“Sure.”

Of course he wanted the chocolate dipped.

"You're pretty good at undercover," he said, eating one of the candied fruits, when they found a bench looking out at the river.

They sat down and he looked sideways at her, agreeing with himself with a nod.

"I don't think we were followed," she said. "But, he's a teleporter."  She shrugged then plucked a piece of fruit off the stick he was holding, popping it into her mouth. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"Years of practice," he answered, sucking his thumb into his mouth to get the sugar off it.

"They won't want me to leave."

"You can, though?" he asked, seeming distracted about whether he was going for another bite.

"I'll tell them the truth," she said. "They're not bad people.  They knew my  _mother_."

He stopped, then swallowed, staring back at her.

" _Skye_..."

"It  _is_  good," she said. "You obviously had been watching me back there, seeing how I can control it?"

"Yes," he said, caught, with his tiny smile.  "When the bartender was pouring, you did something to the whisky?"

She nodded excitedly.

"How?" he asked, grinning, like he wanted to jump out of his seat.

" _Easy_ ," she laughed.

"I was worried that I'd lost you," he said. "I've worried that before, for very different reasons.  This time...it was that you wanted to be lost."

"Yeah," she said, looking down at her hands.

"If you're happy here...," he began. 

"I just found answers," she replied, looking back up at him, watching her face, holding onto... "Can you put the stick with the candy thing down?" 

She probably sounded a little exasperated, but he looked so silly.

He stood up and took the rest of it and tossed it into the nearby bin, walking back to her.

"Whatever you want," he said, offering to help her to her feet.

She took it, standing then crossed her arms. "What kind of offer is that?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets he looked over at her, shrugged.

"Do you have something else in mind?"

"How about _I_ , show  _you_ , something you've never seen before?"

He looked confused, or, perhaps the wrong word for it?  A bit lost.  

Coulson might have been looking for her, but what if he was the one who needed to be found?

"Yeah?" he answered.

" _Yeah?_ " she repeated back to him.

He cleared his throat.

"Um. Yes."


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Coulson make out.

"Hunter is  _not_  staying here," she reiterated, looking around the spare room.

Just a bed, and the bathroom.

"No," he answered. "This was only while I initiated contact."

"You've made contact alright," she said, teasingly, walking to the window and looking out of it down at the street several stories below.

"I came to find you," he said, walking up behind her.  "That's all."

"You  _need_  me, Coulson," she said, turning around to him, shrugging. "Admit it."

He didn't answer, just stared back at her. "You said you wanted to show me something."

She took a step closer to him, touched the front of his shirt, ran her hand down it for a moment, thinking about how solid he felt.  Remembering the way he'd held her just before she'd had to run in another direction.

As he watched, her fingers came together on the button at the top of his chest, hesitating, her eyes looking up to him for permission.  

"It was a line," she confessed. The corner of his mouth pulled up in reply.

Undoing the button slowly, she watched him, the way he swallowed, raising his chin slightly.

Taking a deep breath, she took the next one apart, her eyes on his, and then the next, as he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

She undid each one in turn, tugging the bottom of it free, until she'd separated it. Her hands slid along his chest, feeling the scar over his heart under her fingers, the rapid rhythm of it pulsing beneath.

"Coulson," she called. "Admit it."

He opened his eyes. "I want you. Always have."

She's planning to kiss him, but then his mouth his against hers, slowly taking her breath away, as everything starts to bubble to the surface.  

His hands aren't slow, though, they're demanding and pulling her against him, digging into her hips and she is realizing she isn't the one who needed permission here.

A laugh manages to escape from her, joyous, free, as she yanks him towards her with his shirt, wanting to wrap herself in him now that she knows.  She suspected, however (the Lola story and all).

They end up bumping their foreheads, instead, and share a breathy laugh, his hand tangled in her hair.

"No interruptions this time," he promises, smiling at her.

She lights up at the thought of that day in the cabin, when he'd had to leave so suddenly.

"I didn't want you to go," she says, between kisses.

"I wanted to run," he says. "Now I have. Right to you."


	4. Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on...

She keeps telling herself she has to show him.  About her powers.

But it's so hard to concentrate when he's doing that to her. 

Like that.

_Yes._

"Mmm... _like that_."

His fingers and tongue, and she's been too distracted to really think about the implications of this  _plus_  her powers.

She doesn't care, except, his face on that bench.  If anyone would love her powers more...

"Phil," she says, twisting her hand into his hair. So close.

Freezing for a second, he pulled away to plant kisses along her inner thigh.

" _Phil_?" he repeated, innocent sounding.  Curious. He used his teeth, when she didn't answer.

"Come here," she moaned, already too on edge, too sensitive, too wanting. 

He licked at his lower lip and then crawled up towards her, as she pulled him down into a dizzying kiss, tasting herself as his tongue pushed inside, traced over the contours of her mouth. 

She'd just be happy to do this, but, she was also eager to explore all of him. Leave nothing untouched.

"You never asked, you know.  I looked you up," she smiled. "In the SHIELD database."

"I knew you hacked it," he said, kissing along her neck. "Go on."

She could feel him, just... _right there_.  

"You liked it that I hacked it, though."

" _Oh, yes_."

His hands were on her knees, guiding them slowly apart. Teasing her, waiting until she gave him more.

"Then I read all about you," she said, running her nails along his shoulders, as he buried his face against her collarbone. "Your  _whole_  file."

He moaned, as he held her hips still, sliding inside of her.

"You told me not to call you Phil," she sighed, running her mouth over his ear. "Do you remember that?"

"Fuck...," he muttered.  " _Skye._ "

She arched her back, raising her hips towards his, urging him to go deeper.

"I do," he groaned, sitting back to look at her again, caressing his thumb over her chin.

His own lips were parted, hips slowly grinding against hers, trying to maintain his control.

"More, _Phil_."

 


	5. Want vs Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk and Hunter.

"It was when you gave me the bracelet," she confessed, looking up at the ceiling. "I knew you wanted me to stay."

"And to know if you really wanted to," he replied, turning his head on the pillow to look at her.

"Even before I told you about my secret?" she said, sitting up on one elbow, biting her lip as she stared back at him. " _And_ SHIELD keeping things from me?  Were you planning on...?"

" _Yes_ ," he answered immediately, lifting his hand to run his thumb along her cheekbone. "Trusting my instincts."

"Super professional, sir," she grinned.

"I'm never really professional when I'm with you.  Faking it as best I can," he admitted, shrugging shyly. "A man of few means..."

She leaned down to kiss him softly.  It felt so intimate, so familiar, even though they'd just made love for the second time.

"Not _that_ few."

Brushing his fingers through her hair, he watched her teasing expression, then his eyes softened, as he paused to find words.

"I want you by my side, Skye," he said. 

"Now that's a _much_ better offer," she answered, raising her eyebrows.  "I think you might _need me_ , though."

"This has never been about me trying to..."

"I understand your concerns, Director," she interjected. "And, still, you've been the only man I've ever known that has given me so much freedom. To be myself."

She touched the scar on his chest, trying to get her emotions in check, as he ran his hand soothingly along her arm, understanding.

"I need you, Coulson."

"What's wrong with Phil?" he asked, his face too smug, as she pushed his shoulder against the bed. "Or A.C.?" he went on, laughing, as she wrestled his hands and came out on top.

" _Anything_ but Coulson," he said, clearly eating all of this up, silenced by her pushing her mouth up against his.  

He sighed against her lips and then wrapped his arms around her to press her body to him, losing himself in the rush of _her_ , in his hands, because she had just told him she belonged there. 

"I love..."

There was a scratching noise at the door, and they both froze, pulling their mouths apart.

The doorknob to the room began to twist.  She narrowed her eyes and they shared a brief glance as his jaw tightened.

He was in motion, reaching for his gun on the side table as she threw her hands out in front of her. "I've got this."

Coulson looked torn between another surge of lust and the more practical need of the moment, and wondering if they might happily meet.

The door opened as hands went into the air immediately.

"Friendly, friendly!" Hunter sang out. "Don't explode my eyeballs or whatever!"

Skye put her hands down with a frown and pulled the sheet over her tighter, glaring at Coulson.

He turned to look at her then rolled his eyes before looking back at Hunter, standing there in front of them, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying himself.

"We talked about a knock, didn't we?" Coulson said, exasperated.

"Oh, that's right.  We did," Hunter said, rocking on his heels, his hands behind his back. "Skye," he said, tilting his head to acknowledge her. "Lovely as ever. Nice to see you again.  And all."

"I guess you can add 'Peeping Tom' to your resume," she shot out, as his mouth fell open at the accusation. "'P' comes after 'M' for 'Mercenary'."

"Oh, OH!" he yelled. "The last thing I was hoping to see, let me tell you," he said, throwing his hand towards them, "Was..."

"Careful," Coulson interjected, his forehead crinkled in embarrassment.

"Our dear Director," Hunter continued. "Being taken advantage of in such a vulnerable state."

Coulson frowned and reached for his ICER.

"You're leaving, right?" Skye asked, putting her hand on Coulson's arm.

"Yes, of course I'm leaving.  Crazy kids."

Hunter ran out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"We had a knock," Coulson said, looking back at her.


End file.
